From DE 32 36 992 A1 it is known to arrange damping elements in the form of chain pieces, which are vulcanized in place to form a rubber package, for damping abrupt mechanical loads in the traction cables, through which the individual crabs are coupled with each other, when the crabs are moved away from each other. In the course of the movement of the trailing line, the individual crabs can also impact each other. Due to the moving support of the crabs on the carrier rail, damping elements of a simple type are adequate for damping the impacts caused by such collisions. In DE 32 36 992 A1 mentioned above, rubber bumpers are provided on the end faces of the crabs. However, the conductor clamp, which secures one end of the trailing line to one end of the carrier rail, is mounted stationary on the carrier rail and cannot yield by means of its own movement, when the first crab impacts against it with the return movement of the trailing line. Therefore, more resilient damping for the impacts caused by contact of the first crab must be provided on the conductor clamp.